hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Kahn
Kahn is an medium sized arctic planet that is uncharted on most databases. However, it was discovered by Jace Ferran and Zeta Wing during the Ancient Reaper War. After the war, Ferran and his comrades set up a base on the planet, as well as establishing a small city named Bastion. History For millennia, Kahn was undiscovered. However, Jace Ferran and the commandos of Zeta Wing stumbled across the world in 2355, the height of the Ancient Reaper War. Located between the borders of Coalition space and the galactic core, the rights to Kahn were unclaimed. Ferran decided that he would establish a base on the planet so that both he and his commandos would be away from the bureaucrats on Earth, as well as closer to other parts of the galaxy. During the war, Ferran was able to gain the funds to secretly begin establishing a small city in the valley below his base. In 2357, the city was ready to be used. Jace let rumors spread of a safe haven for war refugees wishing to avoid all conflict. Though the promise was great, only a few followed the lead far enough to be allowed on the mysterious planet. After the war, Jace began to take on useful surplus to help with the planetary defense. Also, while on planet, Jace was confronted by Camus Mharen, leader of the Shanara Order. It was found that the planet's moon of Horus had become infected with the Scourge. In order to save Kahn, the moon was forcibly removed from Kahn's orbit and then destroyed. This caused irregular weather on the planet for a time to come, mainly creating a longer winter. The planet's only city of Bastion also played host to Hybrid refugees during the Alienage Crisis. These Hybrids were eventually given a choice between staying on planet under the protection of Jace Ferran, or move to what would become the planet of Akulovia, established by Katalena Akulov. The few that stayed were welcomed into the planet's society seamlessly. Society The society on Kahn is a simple one. There are no laws in the planet's only city of Bastion, and disputes are to be handled civilly by the parties. If they can not, a court of their peers are used to help settle it. If it can not be decided by that, Zeta Wing is used to finish the dispute. In extreme cases such as murder, there is no court for the offender. They are transported back to Coalition and labeled as a dangerous criminal, then tried under their laws. Kahn's residents are allowed to make, grow, or build anything they please, as well as sell the items. Whether or not this is to the other people of the planet or to off-worlders is up to them. There is no monetary system on Kahn, as all transactions are done by bartering, though money can be used in the barter. For offworld items, a requisition order can be put in and the appropriate exchange items given in. The items are then bought back in civilized space and then transported to Kahn in a Zeta Wing ship. The people of Kahn are not allowed to leave the planet for fear of disclosing the planet's location. If a person chooses to leave, they are taken away on a Zeta Wing vessel and kept away from anything that could possibly help identify the location. The individual is not allowed back to the planet. Military Kahn does not have a large military presence besides Zeta Wing and their forces. The people of Kahn have a small militia totaling about 5,000 members. The bulk of their defenses come from what Zeta Wing has been able to acquire following the Ancient Reaper War. This includes planetary defense cannons and automated defenses. Category:Locations Category:Planets